


A Soulful Find

by Ghost (Laurincia)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Jasons less of a douche, M/M, Oliver is precious, Pagan is Ajay's dad, Riley ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: Jason never really believed in soulmates, since there are very few people that actually find their soulmate. He never thought he would be one of those few alongside his friends.





	1. Cake

Jason yawned as he unlocked the front door to his bakery, and flipped on the light switch. He rubbed his eyes as he navigated behind the counter and into the rather roomy kitchen to get started on whatever needed to be done. 

He threw on his well-worn apron and shuffled into one of the refrigerators, grabbing the eggs, milk, butter and cream. Balancing everything in his hands, Jason placed everything on the cool metal countertop before glancing over to the billboard of commissions, Jason settled on the first, the one due tomorrow. Normally, Jason would have it done a few days ago, but he hasn’t been motivated recently. 

Jason glanced down to the name on his wrist, and sighed, covering it with the leather band he always used, hoping it would help to block out the reality and crushing truth of loneliness. Jason swallowed the feeling, and got to work. 

 

\-----

 

Around an hour later, he flipped over the closed sign to “open,” and breathed in the familiar scent of a cake baking in the oven, and vanilla lingering in the air. 

Cleaning the tops of the tables and polishing the glass to his shop and the display cases to a pristine shine, he failed to realize the soft chime of bells as the door opened. “Excuse me, do you work here?” A man in a green sweatshirt asked, snapping Jason out of his trance. 

"Yes, I do, what can I do for you?” Jason asked, making his way behind the display cases. 

“I was wondering if you do orders?” The man asked. 

Jason nodded. "What sad excuse of a bakery be if I didn't?” Jason joked, and the man laughed. 

"Okay, good, because my mom's birthday is coming up,” the man said. 

"Happy birthday to her then, any idea what kind of cake you want?” 

“A birthday cake.”

“You have no idea how bakeries work, do you?” Jason asked. 

The man nervously chuckled before muttering a small no. 

"Well, take a look in that binder, I need to finish up on something in the back, call me if you find something you want,” Jason told him, and the other nodded, flipping through the first few pages. 

 

\-----

 

“Did you make the descriptions yourself?” The man asked after a while. 

“No, my reporter friend did, she has a sweet tooth,” Jason explained, taking the freshly baked and cooled cake and the spinning top thing out to the front and started decorating.

“It's really detailed,” the man said. “And I didn't get your name, I'm Ajay Ghale,” He introduced.

Jason paused a bit before introducing himself, "Jason Brody, want some free samples?” Jason asked, and Ajay nodded his head eagerly. Chuckling slightly, Jason went into the kitchen to get the samples prepared every day of the more popular sweets and brought them out front. 

 

Ajay’s eyes scanned over each one carefully, examining the many piles of neatly stacked small cake slices and mini cupcakes, before picking the lemon cake and popping it in his mouth. "Holy shit, that's good! Fuck, sorry for cursing- damn! I mean shit - fuck!” Ajay stuttered.

Jason just laughed and smiled. “It's fine, there aren't any kids here yet, curse as much as you fucking want.”

“Why are you mocking me?” Ajay muttered before pushing the large platter of samples towards Jason. “I want the lemon.”

“Alright, want anything specific?” Jason asked, grabbing his pen and bleeding notepad from under the register. 

“Make it exactly like the sample?”

“What do you want it to say, frosting color, whatever else?”

“Oh, just generic, I guess, can you just right ‘happy birthday’ in red and add a few roses? My mom isn't real big on the flashy stuff.”

“Sure, when do you need it by?” 

“The seventh, so five days from now.”  
Jason nodded and finished writing everything down. Ajay noticed that Jason's handwriting was really neat, a nice cursive calligraphy. 

"So that's going to be twenty seven dollars,” Jason said. As Ajay got out his wallet, the front door opened, and kid around his late teens walked in. “You're here early, Riley,” Jason said. 

‘Riley’ scoffed. "Blame Grant.”

“If I blame him, I'll get my ass kicked,” Jason smirked. 

"Well whatever, you're giving me a ride."

"Says who?"

"Says Grant."

"Really? You know how to drive!"

"Does it look like I have a car?" Riley sassed and walked back into the kitchen, probably going to eat cookie dough. 

"He your brother?" Ajay asked, handing Jason thirty dollars who just opened the register. 

"Yep. A pain in the ass, he is. You want anything else?" 

"Can I get a few chocolate chip cookies?" 

Jason hummed in response and snatched one of the paper bags off the top of the display cases and placed four cookies in the bag and placed it on the counter. 

"So you get two dollars back," Jason, said and held out the two dollar bills. 

"Shit, it's that cheap?" Ajay asked, taking the change out of Jason's hand. It was then he realized Jason had a leather band covering his right wrist about three fingers long in width. Like Ajay, Jason noticed the band of his watch covered up a name on his wrist, apart from a rather long swirly design poking up the top. 

"Just remember to pick up the cake on time, many people don't," Jason warned, leaning on the glass case and shuffled the scattered pile of paper bags together before placing them in a metal cubby hanging from the sliding doors. 

"I might get distracted easily, but I won't forget my own mother's birthday," Ajay gasped and dramatically placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. 

"I wasn't accusing you of forgetting her birthday," Jason grumbled. “Riley, you'd better not eat all the fucking cookie dough!" Jason yelled before sending a sheepish look to Ajay who just smiled. 

“I'm not!" Riley yelled back. 

Jason groaned. "Lying bastard. Have a great day Ajay," Jason said while tearing off the note in one clean swipe and gave the bottom part to Ajay, hands slightly touching. 

"You too," Ajay turned around and waved slightly before making his way out the door munching on a cookie on his way out. 

 

\-----

 

"So what's up with you and him?" Riley asked, peeking through the window leading from the kitchen out to the main area. 

"Nothing," Jason glared at his little brother before returning to his first task of decorating the cake still placed on the counter. 

"You're so not fooling me, Jason. So his name's Ajay? As in the name on your-"

"Shut up," Jason interrupted. 

"Did he have a soul mark?" Riley pried further.  
"I couldn't see it, his watch was covering it," Jason explained, making his way into the kitchen to get more frosting. 

"Shame," Riley said sarcastically and quickly ran out of the kitchen. 

Jason peered into the metal tub of cookie dough that he put out earlier to cool down and narrowed his eyes when he only saw a huge pile of nothing staring back at him. "You piece of shit, you ate all the fucking cookie dough!"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to update this :'D
> 
> Mainly because I'm regaining more interest in the fandom because of Far Cry 5

Ajay got to work in the city building, getting into deep thought, like the man's name, Jason. Ajay couldn't see his soul mark, as it was covered by the leather band, and Ajay couldn't get his mind off him. Perhaps it was something, perhaps it wasn't. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


After work and a few thousand complaints from his boss, Ajay got off his shift and made his way to the quaint bakery off 70th and Rook

"Oh, hey dude!" Jason's brother ran into Ajay after the first few blocks down. 

 

"Hey, Riley right?" Ajay asked, making sure.

Riley nodded and started following Ajay. "So what are you doing?" 

 

"Your brother's bakery again, want to pick a few things up," Ajay told the younger.

 

"Cool, I work there, Grant forced me to. At least I get free shit," Riley grinned. 

 

Ajay snickered. "Any chance you can get me in that? Having a sweet tooth sucks."

 

"I'll see what I can do," Riley told him, his voice held a bit of amusement and mischief. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The pair reached the bakery and Riley flung open the door dramatically. "Hey Jas!" He exclaimed, making a few customers look at him weirdly. Almost instantly, Jason's head poked through the window and his eyes narrowed. In a flash, his head disappeared and shortly reappeared behind the swinging doors leading from the kitchen to behind the counter. "Dearest brother," Jason's voice held  a ton of sarcasm and was laced in venom. 

 

Riley just whines in response. 

"That tone usually means 'get your ass in the kitchen.' See you later," Riley explained.

 

After Riley sulked into the kitchen, Jason looked down at Ajay. "Welcome back, forgot something?" Jason mocked and Ajay rolled his eyes. 

 

"I just wanted some more cookies," he muttered. 

 

"Sure, how many?" Jason asked, opening the back of the display cases and pulled out a tray of fresh cookies. 

 

"All," Ajay said, probably with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

Jason blinked and chuckled. "Sorry, but I can't give you  _ all _ of them, I have hyper elementary students as regulars."

 

"You sure you should give four year olds that much sugar?" Ajay asked, reaching for his wallet. 

 

"Their parents trust me. Ish..." Jason reassured, "and speak of the devil, or devils. Here they come now." 

 

The front door swung open yet again, revealing around four ecstatic kids. 

 

"Yay, Jason's here!" The first one yelled. 

 

"Finally! Riley was being mean to us!" One in a small white jacket jumped up and down. 

 

"He wouldn't let us have our normal amount of cookies!" The first one yelled again. 

 

Jason chuckled. "If we let you have more, then your parents won't let you come anymore."

 

"No!" They all yelled. 

 

"Way to ruin the mood Jason," Ajay sneered. 

 

"Don't be mean, Ajay," Jason said dramatically. 

 

"Who are you?" The smallest one asked Ajay, "are you Jason's boyfriend?" 

 

Ajay froze and opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing came out and mentally kicked himself in the balls before forcing himself to saying something.

 

Loud laughter was heard from the kitchen, followed by a loud clang. "Ah, shi- poop!" Riley corrected himself. 

 

“No, Jamie, we’re just friends,” Jason said before Ajay could say something.

 

“Oh,” Jamie sounded a bit sad. 

 

“Well, have your cookies and milk and go back home now, your parents will worry,” Jason told the kids.

 

“Fine,” the oldest one pouted before grabbing a dozen cookies off the tray and some milk before running out the shop, only to have Jason groan loudly and glare at a few figures walking past the slightly tinted windows. 

 

“Idiots incoming,” Jason warned.

 

“Who?” Ajay asked, and Jason pointed at the door. The small bell on the top chimed lightly as the door was opened a lot more softer than the last few times Ajay was here, and five people walked in. 

 

“Yo, Jay bro!” The one in a yellow t-shirt and baseball waved and Jason only facepalmed in response. 

 

"Something you need?" Jason asked. 

 

"Not really," one of the girls answered. 

Rolling his eyes, Jason introduced the six people to Ajay. "The the idiotic idiot's name is Oliver, sir dress shirt is Keith, hoodie is Vincent, blondie is Daisy, and madam fancy is Liza." 

 

Nodding slowly, Ajay introduced himself and stuck out his hand for them to shake. When Ajay reached Liza, she hesitated a bit and glanced over at Jason - who glared in response - and shook his hand. 

 

"You want your cookies yet?" Riley yelled from the kitchen. 

 

"You're supposed to be working Riley!" Jason yelled back. 

 

A loud inhuman groan came from Riley who bursted out of the kitchen, slightly stumbling when the swinging door hit him, and ran straight to Keith, tackling him into a hug. 

 

"Shit dude, calm down," Keith messed up Riley's hair. 

 

Jason lightly flicked the back of Riley's head before getting a paper bag and placed a few various cookies in it before handing the bag to Ajay. "No need to pay, it's coming it of Riley's paycheck," Jason said. 

 

"What? No fair!" Riley whined. 

 

"Then get your ass back to work, you can jump Keith later," Jason ordered Riley who stuck out his tongue before stomping into the kitchen. 

 

"Well, thanks, I have to get home," Ajay said and turned to leave, with a few 'goodbyes' following. 

 

\-----

  
  


"Ajay, wait!" Liza stopped him. 

Turning back around and stopping, Ajay looked at Liza with a confused expression. 

"You mi-" she stopped and took a deep breath. "Just... Take care of Jason." 

Ajay, still confused about whatever happened, slowly nodded before making his way home again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to help move this story along, my main tumblr is airelenna and my far cry blog is gooddoggo (cause Boomer is a good doggo)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in rare pair hell. Hope it's good, I wrote this ages ago and never really posted it because I kind of strayed from the small ass fandom, but since I got FC3, I'm growing a pair and posting this shit.


End file.
